A high pressure liquid chromatographic (HPLC) method, which uses an electrochemical detector for specificity and sensitivity, was developed to simultaneously quantitate both progabide and its major metabolite in plasma of epileptic patients receiving the orally administered drug. Both drug and metabolite can be quantitated to levels of 10 ng/ml of plasma.